My Life As The Underground Queen
by Cookie Pop
Summary: Toriel was one of the first characters we see in Undertale. She once was the wife of King Asgore, but fled to the Ruins when he sought vengeance after his children had died because of humans. She is a very caring, pun-loving mother who worries too much and only wishes for your safety. That's all we know, but that doesn't stop us from adding more to the story.
1. Prologue

Let's start at a happy ending. Toriel Dreemurr, the queen of the underground, who's lived for about half a millennia, sits on her throne of gold, reading back on diary entries and love letters, written long ago. She flicked through the pages of a worn down scrapbook of happy memories with those young souls who are no longer young. Pictures of her and her new daughter, Frisk. But Frisk was now twenty and visits at least once a week. Pictures of her and her knock-knock buddy, Sans. But Sans was now married and had a child. Pictures of Papyrus, on his first day of being captain of the Royal Guard. But now he was much more experienced and knew to be slightly less forgiving towards humans. Pictures of her and the first few humans to fall, in the Ruins. But Emery, five-year-old daughter of Undyne and Alphys, was the one who Papyrus took on day trips to the Ruins whenever he could.

Old, old photos of that one boy who was always by her side; who was always there for her; whenever she was sad, he helped her get through it; whenever she was happy, he was probably the cause of her happiness; when everyone else in her life had left, he was there. Asgore was there. Asgore was always there... But one day, he wasn't, and no one was there.

Toriel sighed, closing the flower-patterned book, and her white, fuzzy feet touched the dainty, delicate buttercups beneath her. She turned away from the throne and slowly stepped towards the dark hallway which lead towards the barrier. Just outside the dark arch to the surface lay the tiny, forgotten dust particles, left behind as the King had died.

She could've sworn she heard frantic footsteps behind her: the frantic footsteps of a human driven insane by being trapped here for the rest of his life. And the only thing he had to do to escape was to take the soul of the last living boss monster...


	2. Rain And Shine

The sun shone brightly on a rainy morning in early September, the two different weathers juxtaposing to later create a beautiful array of colour, which could be seen now, in the making, far off in the distance. The trees shook in the wind, basking in the sunlight; animals scurried to safety, led by the beaming light of the centre of the solar system.

Toriel and her younger siblings were huddled under a small umbrella, sheltering from the rain together, clutching one another tightly, in hopes that the rain would soon end. In one hand, she held the handle of the purple and green umbrella; in the other was a steaming hot chocolate which she sipped every so often; clinging to her left arm was the tiny paws of her sister, Elisa; on the other was the tiny paws - fascinatingly identical to the tiny paws on the opposite side - of her brother, Julius. They latched onto her, like scared children to their mother, snuggling up close to her warm, neon green coat.

She looked down at her brother and sister, seeing their frightened faces, and said, "Look, guys," she started, yelling over the rage of the wind, "I know the day's gotten off at a bad start, but just look at the bright side! Ellie, what's today?"  
"Today?" Elisa asked, hesitantly, as she felt a branch jab through the umbrella, poking her small head. "Today's Tuesday!"  
"No, no!" Tori huffed, shaking her head. "I mean, why are we here?"  
"Uhh... School?" asked Julius, the boy on her right.  
"Yes! Exactly! Today is the first day of school! You know what that means, right?" asked Toriel.

Personally, she hadn't chosen whether or not she thought that the first day of school was a good thing (as much as she loved humans, she was also well aware of their devious tricks, so she was constantly wary), but her siblings were scared; there was no way she'd give up the chance to cheer them up. They were always safe with her.

"Um, left?" said Elisa.  
"Wrong." said Julius.  
"Inaccurate."  
"Not right."  
"Who in the world told you it wasn't?" Toriel cried, making it sound as though she was completely taken aback by their random outburst of 'right' antonyms. "Was it Chester? Daisy? Both?!"  
"Yup!" the twins answered, simultaneously.  
Toriel sighed. "Oh, don't listen to them! Remember last time? When they told you that if you dug far enough into the ground, you'd find the lost treasure of Great, Great Aunt Bobbie?" The two looked down in embarrassment. "You took the shovel in the back garden and didn't get any digging done until you'd broken the bird bath and gotten stuck in the tree!"  
"I wanted to see the garden up high so I could look at where the best place to dig was!" Julius protested.  
"The shovel wanted a drink!" Elisa objected.  
"See? The only things they talk about aren't true! You shouldn't hate the first day of year three! There'll be loads of new people waiting to be your friends!" the older girl encouraged them, noticing hints of a rainbow behind the clouds. "You see, I went round and told all of the kids in your class that they'd have The Extraordinary Elisa and The Jolly Julius in their class this year! They were so excited to have The Take Your Breath Away Twins in their class!"  
"Really?" asked Julius, grinning.  
"You mean it?!" Elisa beamed.  
"Yes, yes, yes! Of course!"

Sapphire and Toriel walked through the school gates together, hand-in-hand. Today was their first day of high school, and if they'll be put in different classes, the school had better gather their weapons and send out their best soldiers to fight in the war against two rioting little girls who could do a lot more than you'd expect them to for mere eleven year olds. It was apparent to anyone who knew them that the pair of them were inseparable, despite any and all differences. They were both so different, yet so close you would believe they were sisters. Sapphire was a human girl, with short, fiery red, scruffy hair. She was tall, with a boyish build, and a stone cold glare that could cause Hell to freeze over and for the devil to run for the heavens. Toriel, however, was small, cute and cuddly. Her body was girlish, with soft, round edges, her hair as white as the fluffy clouds in the sky, her face placid, calm and kind. She gave off the aura of someone who was motherly - caring, yet strong and firm. The two were clearly unstoppable wen together, despite many, many contrasts.

As they walked arm-in-arm, they inspected the different students and staff around them, deducing which of the crowd members would be in their class and judging them based on looks and appearance. There was a mass of people gathered at the gates: some were human, some were monster, some were quite tall and some quite small. A few had determined faces, with bags on heir backs as heavy as an elephant, full to the brim with pens, pencils, sharpeners, rubbers and rulers. A large number of them looked shy and cautious, though they tried not to show it, and the rest looked as though they wanted nothing to do with this place, or anyone else who had ever been there.

Toriel had a few mixed emotions about the place. She was cautious of the humans whom she knew could cause a bit of trouble, and wary of the strict-looking teachers who she had been told from her older brother Chester that they were allowed to hit the students with a cane (though, you could never really tell whether or not her older siblings were lying, so she wasn't completely convinced). She felt glad to know she wasn't the only one who had arrived overly prepared, and she rolled her eyes at the people who did not want to be here, mentally yelling at them that if they aren't going to be bothered with school, they might as well give up on getting a job right then and there.

But Sapphire, on the other hand, only scanned her surroundings to get a look at all of the fit older boys - although most had spotty faces and were poorly dressed, so it made it hard to spot them. Soon, she realised that many of the human boys were absolute failures, so she ended up checking out the monsters, eventually discovering a cute, blue, humanoid fish. He was short, weak and puny, but there was an aura about him that showed off that he had much potential. That and the fact that his hair was the same fiery red as her own, he was (at least in Sapphy's eyes) perfect.

Clearly, this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

"Ugh!" groaned a ginger, freckle-faced year nine girl as she entered the classroom. "Back in this hellhole again! God, I swear this is the start of something completely and utterly shit!" Ah. The first swear of the day. Oh, wait, no it wasn't. The first swear of the day was at breakfast, as Tori's older sister had realised that today was the first day of year eleven. Her mother gave her a right scolding after that.  
"Oh, I know!" answered a dark-haired girl, who was sitting next to the ginger, chewing gum and handing a piece to the other girl. "It's the worst day of my life. Again! Can you believe it?"  
"Nope."

This was Toriel's tutor room, crammed into the corner of the D.T. department, and her tutor was Mrs Simpson, also, coincidentally, her cookery teacher. This was the textiles room, and had displays of hand puppets and wall hangings placed in a very organised fashion on the walls. The tables were lined up in rows, facing the blackboard at the front of the class. There were a few other year sevens, one human boy named Kevin and a monster girl named Emelda. Mrs Simpson had given them the task of colouring in a picture of a fruit bowl while the year eights, nines, tens and elevens came in.

On the first day of school, the year eights were allowed to come ten minutes later than the year sevens, the year nines ten minutes later than the year eights, the year tens ten minutes later than the year nines, and so on. Now, the year nines had just entered - Hannah (the ginger freckle-face), Theodora (the tall, dark-haired girl who was chewing gum with her friend) and Fred (who wasn't here yet). This left half an hour of trying to start friendships with Emelda, whom Tori had already taken a liking to, colouring in a fruit bowl, and gathering intel on the fit boys to later give to Sapphy, who had told Tori to keep a look out for them, just in case the hotties were in hiding, or late.

But Toriel soon spotted a fit boy who she was going to tell her friend about, but not so that she could give her a wider range of boys to gawp over. Ten minutes later, in stepped a goat boy who had deep, ruby red eyes, golden hair that glittered in the sunlight and a voice that would make any girl swoon.

Little did young Tori know, this little fittie was the man who would change her life (and many others) forever. This was Prince Asgore Dreemurr.


	3. Love And Monsters

"Ugh! Dad, why can't you just leave me at home?! I'm eleven!I can take care of myself now!" Sapphire sighed unhappily, as her father dragged her into the large, khaki-coloured office. There was a big blackboard at the front of the room, opposite a round table, laced with wooden chairs around the outside. Maps, blueprints and notepads with words on that young Sapphire wasn't entirely familiar with were spread out across the table. The walls were decorated with paintings and pictures of famous war heroes, an array of different weapons on display. Sapphire and her father were the only ones in the room, having arrived early. But they hadn't a choice in being early or late anyways; as general of the Icelandic Army, George was tied to a life of impeccable timing, punctually strict routines and never letting his guard down. "This is so boring! How can you possibly expect me to sit here, listening to all your war plans?!"  
"Now, now, Sappphire. You know I can't leave you there. Do you remember what happened last time when I let you stay at home?" said the general, gesturing to a seat in the corner, next to a tall potted plant which was too overgrown to let anyone sit that close to it. "After you locked the door, you forgot to take the key out, so, by the time I came back, I couldn't get back in! For some reason, you'd decided to take a nap, so there was no way I could've called you over to let me in." Sapph bit her lip witha slightly pink face. She'd heard this story before. Many times. "In the end, I had to break the door down! Do you know how much that cost to get fixed?!"  
"Yes, Dad, but I was nine then! I couldn't have known!" the young girl interjected.  
"And the year before that, when we all went for a walk, we got back home and when you tried to unlock the door, you ended up snapping the key in half trying to twist it round the wrong way!"  
"Yes, I know, but that was ages ago! I'm eleven! I go to highschool! I can take care of myself!"  
"Haha! You think I'll leave you at home and make you miss an opportunity to teach you more about your daddy's absolute soundness? Nope!" George grinned like an idiot, applying a pair of dark sunglasses to appear even more sound to his daughter. "Not only that, but you also get to learn about how ace it is to be a general!" He now started to multitask, talking to his daughter and preparing for the meeting at the same time. He took a piece of chalk and started writing on the blackboard: 'MONSTERS - WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH THEM?'

"Yeah, I know that being a general is ace. I've seen all your armour, seen all your guns, even seen your secret stash of hand-to-hand combat weapons, all those spears and stuff! I seen it all! Can't I just stand outside instead?" the redhead asked, carefully removing herself from the potted plant trap - although it may've been a kinder fate than death by lecture.

Unfortunately, as she knew from many encounters before with this beast, there was no way of escaping without being followed by a few of its tiny, green leaf minions, intertwined in her tangled hair, hiding in a back pocket, or somehow finding their way into her purse and retrieving a couple euros worth of change. Indeed, while her father and his soldiers were merely planning for war, Sapphire was battling a war of her own.

"Oh, Sapphy, Sapphy." George sighed, shaking his head as he finished a little drawing of two boxes (one with the word 'FIGHT' and one with the word 'MERCY') and a poorly-drawn confused face sitting between them. He put his chalk on the table, primitive pen and wood colliding with a small kerplick. "There are many, many things you have yet to learn about war, my dear. You must know it is such an honour to fight for one's country, for one's people, for one's monarch. The old saying: dulce et decorum est, pro patria mori." He removed his cap and bowed his head in respect. Sapphire rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, as if the passionate words spilling from her father's mouth were infecting her body with bad bacteria of boring letters, which go together to make boring words, which go together to make boring sentences and boring paragrpahs and boring books, the sort of books that nobody likes, not even the person who wrote them, and they're so boring that-

"Sapphire!" George yelled, making the whole planet shake. There was no doubting he was the perfect officer. You would know what job he was before he even stepped in the room - likely because someone's told you, as famous soldiers like him are well-known.  
"Huh?" said Sapph, awaking from her trance-like state, lost in the World Of Bore.  
"Are you listenng to me?! Stop daydreaming and pay attention! My army has arrived now. Can you open the door for them?"

"Right then, gentlemen! Time to start! Today's topic: the monsters." General Strid announced, taking his chalk and thrusting it towards the drawing on the blackboard. He'd edited it slightly, replacing the face's nose and adding some more hair. The table was now filled, one smartly dressed soldier - ready and waiting for orders - per seat. Sapphire, still, was sat at the back, being harassed by the plant, and, having tried the 'Just Don't Listen And Daydream' method millions - no, billions! - of times before, she decided that it might not hurt to pay attention just this once.

Bad decision. She'd rather have stayed ignorant to her father's plans. She didn't want to hear of their scheme of waging war on the poor old monsters who hadn't done anything wrong. She'd only just started a new year at high school, and had already developed a crush on a cute boy named Azul.

Her mouth was too big and loud; her father had never yelled at her louder, or grounded her for longer.


End file.
